


Good For You

by Lnsj400



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnsj400/pseuds/Lnsj400
Summary: Liu Haikuan had always said he'd love to see Zhu Zanjin in women's clothing. He'd been saying it for the longest time, but Zhu Zanjin let it go in one ear and out the other.He'd always assumed Liu Haikuan was joking. He always jokes around about it and it never seemed to mean anything.Until he didn't.
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Look i just want to see zhu zanjin in women's clothing cause he's so pretty

Zhu Zanjin 🐷

Liu Haikuan 🌊

\----

Zhu Zanjin readjusted his position on the large bed for the thousandth time in the last ten minutes. He sat on his knees, making sure that his posture was straight and his head was held high. He glanced down and picked at a piece of lint that had landed on the fabric of his skirt before clearing his throat and looking back up again, staring at the door with determination in his eyes, willing it to just open up already and willing it to stay closed forever at the same time.

He let out a deep breath before glancing toward the large mirror that took up the entirety of the wall on the left side of Liu Haikuan's room. He eyed himself, tilting his head a little as he wondered if he was about to make a humongous fool out of himself or if he was about to make Liu Haikuan cum in his pants within the five seconds it'd take him to look him over.

Liu Haikuan had always said he'd love to see Zhu Zanjin in women's clothing. He always told Zhu Zanjin that he'd love to see him in something sexy, like a short dress and some high heels or maybe a crop top and booty shorts. He'd been saying it for the longest, but Zhu Zanjin let it go in one ear and out the other.

Originally, he'd assumed Liu Haikuan was joking. Liu Haikuan always made crude comments, always jokingly emasculating him, and it never seemed to mean anything until suddenly it did. Suddenly the joking tone in his voice was gone as well as the amusement in his eyes as he said it. Liu Haikuan was serious. This was what he actually, legitimately wanted.

Zhu Zanjin came to that realization at least three months ago. He didn't know what to say or what to do or how to react. He wasn't judging Haikuan, of course he wasn't. He couldn't. Zhu Zanjin himself had some pretty odd kinks, ones more weird than this one—Not that it was really weird!— He just...He couldn't see himself dressed up in women's clothing and he didn't know what it'd mean.

'If Haikuan ge wants a woman, why isn't he with one? Why is he screwing around with me?' That was the first question that had run through Zhu Zanjin's mind as he thought more about the subject. 'Does he want me just to dress up like a lady or does he want me to act like one too?' That was the second.

It'd taken a long while for Zhu Zanjin to come to the conclusion that he was willing to try this out. He thought he might look damn stupid walking around dressed up like a girl, but if that's what Haikuan wanted then yeah, he'd try it. Liu Haikuan had tried all sorts of shit for Zhu Zanjin, and he'd always ended up enjoying it, in the end, no matter how skeptical he'd been of it originally. Zhu Zanjin thought that maybe this would end the same.

So, here he was, on Haikuan's bed wearing nothing but long black socks, a black and blue plaid skirt, and a purple cute bralette. He'd even made sure to brush his hair so that it was perfect and silky looking, and he'd also went out and bought some makeup. He stuck to the bare minimum, not able to do anything too drastic. Getting the eyeliner on had taken twenty minutes itself because he'd always been scared of things getting too close to his eyes and—And didn't parents and teachers and every other sane adult always used to tell him not to put sharp objects near his eyes? Especially not pencils!—But whatever, it's alright if it makes your eyes pop, he guessed.

He had to say, he did kind of enjoy applying women’s makeup. It was alright once you got used to it and it made him feel pretty. The red lipstick he'd applied made his lips appear even fuller, and the highlighter he'd made sure to add to his cheekbones made him feel like a diamond sticking out from beneath a bunch of old, dull rocks. He was dazzling and not to mention valuable. It was nice.

The clothes weren't so bad either, really. He felt sexy showing off his midriff and so much of his legs. The thin material of the skirt resting against his skin and caressing it ever so softly every time he moved reminded him of Haikuan's gentle touches. The skirt kept riding up, threatening to show off his otherwise uncovered cock, and that thought alone was enough to turn him on. He imagined going out in public wearing the skimpy piece of clothing. A small gust of wind would expose him, just like that.

He was kind of really starting to understand why Liu Haikuan had wanted to see him like this so much.

Zhu Zanjin let out a soft gasp as he heard the sound of the front door opening. Within a matter of seconds, Liu Haikuan would appear, and he'd see the way Zhu Zanjin was dressed, and he'd say something about the way that Zhu Zanjin was dressed, and Zhu Zanjin desperately hoped that whatever he said would be nice.

Liu Haikuan was always giving him compliments, always making Zhu Zanjin feel confident--Maybe too confident at times--and Zhu Zanjin had no doubt that Liu Haikuan would be considerate of his feelings, and whether he liked what he was wearing or not, he wouldn't be rude about it. Still, Liu Haikuan could be pretty blunt at times too, and Zhu Zanjin really wanted him to like this. He'd dressed like this to please the other man. If Liu Haikuan wasn't pleased with this then what was the point? Zhu Zanjin needed the man to like this, especially now that he'd realized how much he liked it himself.

Zhu Zanjin's breath caught in his throat as he watched the door handle slowly turn. Moments later, Haikuan was peeking inside, a large, wolfish grin on his face. He'd been out all day, running errands with his work studio and attending to his basketball buddies in a sports bar, and he was happy to finally be home again.

Zhu Zanjin didn't move, blink, or breathe as Haikuan walked into the room, a shocked facial expression on his face. Liu Haikuan was silent for a long while as he studied Zhu Zanjin. He took his time, allowing his eyes to take in every little detail of the ensemble Zhu Zanjin had put together. It took a good minute for him to say anything, and it felt like an hour to Zhu Zanjin.

"Wow whose this fine gorgeous lady sitting prettily on my bed" Liu Haikuan grinned largely as he continued to look at Zhu Zanjin, his eyes refusing to leave Zanjin's legs. "Don't you look like a good little school girl or like one of those popular cam girls that teases their audience by strippi--"

"So, you like it?" Zhu Zanjin tried to make it come out like a sarcastic statement, but it sounded more like a pathetic question. He mentally cursed himself as he cleared his throat and looked down, pawing at some of his hair to get it out of his eyes. Liu Haikuan's eyes softened as he stared at Zhu Zanjin for a few seconds before slowly walking toward the nervous shorter man. He reached a hand out to stroke the Zanjin’s jaw and then lifted his chin up, waiting for his large bambi eyes to meet his own hardened onyx ones. "Were you sitting here all day, worried about what I'd think, Xiao Zhu?"

Zhu Zanjin was pouting at him refusing to answer right away, he instead swallowed and searched Haikuan's eyes for comfort, which he found without a problem. He gave a small, shaky smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Not all day." He mumbled, his blush creeping down his neck.

"You know I think you're adorable no matter what you wear, Xiao Zhu. You could wear a trash bag and my dick would still love your asshole just the same."

"How romantic. Thanks, Haikuan gege." Zhu Zanjin rolled his eyes before straightening his posture, his tongue poking out between his lips as he furrowed his brows. "Well?"

"Well?" Liu Haikuan raised his brows. Zhu Zanjin pouted.

"Well, I got all dressed up for you. Don't I get something in return? A reward?"

"You want me to wear a skirt?"

Zhu Zanjin scrunched up his face and shook his head quickly. Liu Haikuan didn't have the calves for a skirt.

"I thought that maybe...Maybe you'd wanna...You know..." Zhu Zanjin looked down, his cheeks growing a deeper shade of red, and Haikuan quickly lifted his chin once again. "You know if you want something you've got to ask for it." He told the pale shorter man sternly.

"I-I want you to fuck me." Zhu Zanjin squeaked. "Please?"

Liu Haikuan leaned back and poked his tongue between his teeth as he stared at Zhu Zanjin. Fuck yes, he wanted to fuck the shit out of him. He looked god damn gorgeous, like some type of fucking angel sent straight from the devil down under, and Liu Haikuan wanted to pound his little ass until he was begging for mercy and chanting the prayers his mama had probably taught him when he was younger, but Zhu Zanjin had asked for a reward, and yeah, he was gonna fucking get one.

There was nothing more rewarding than Liu Haikuan's dick, he was sure of it, but this was a special occasion, so he'd save his cock for last and bring the toys out now.

Liu Haikuan squatted down and rubbed Zhu Zanjin's cheek softly, smiling as Zanjin nuzzled his face into the palm of his hand, staring at him with curiosity dancing in his eyes. "Oh, you will Xiao Zhu, but we'll get to that later. Right now, I want the focus to be all on you, so why don't we pick out a few toys for you to play with while daddy watches?"

Zhu Zanjin could complain about Liu Haikuan referring to himself as daddy while they were in front of other people or casually lounging on the couch all he wanted to, but when they were in Haikuan's room, temperature rising as they stared at each other, excitement building in the pit of their stomachs because of what they knew was about to happen, the word only caused a surge of electricity to run through the veins in his cock.

He nodded slowly, eyes wide and lips parted, interest taking over him as he watched Liu Haikuan make his way to his closet. A billion different thoughts ran through Zhu Zanjin's mind at once as he wondered what Haikuan had planned for him. Anything would do just fine, Zhu Zanjin wasn't picky with pleasure, and Haikuan always made sure to take care of him no matter what. Zhu Zanjin trusted Liu Haikuan 100%; Whatever he decided on would be good.

After a few moments of digging around, Liu Haikuan pulled out a large, black crate. Zhu Zanjin had seen it several times before, but the excitement threatening to bubble over in his stomach never went away no matter how many times he saw it.

At first, he'd been skeptical of that crate, and he'd thought it was silly that Liu Haikuan kept the crate--The same one that school teacher's had planted all over their rooms, filled to the brim with paperwork and crayons and glue and scissors and all sorts of other materials--full of sex toys, but eventually, it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was what was inside the damn thing.

Liu Haikuan lifted it up effortlessly and brought it over to the bed, placing it right in front of Zhu Zanjin and sending him a bright smile as he did it. "Well, don't just stare at it," He chuckled after a moment, watching as Zhu Zanjin eyed it cautiously. "Pick three."

Zhu Zanjin's eyes widened as he snapped his eyes away from the large crate and towards Haikuan. Liu Haikuan nodded at him and he slowly turned to peer inside of it. Usually, it was Haikuan who decided on what toys they'd use, and Zhu Zanjin had always loved everything he chose, but he also always wanted to pick out his own toys. Now that he was getting the chance to, he kind of wished Liu Haikuan was the one making the big decision.

He hummed softly and tilted his head as he thought about what he wanted for a moment, and then he smirked as it came to him. He grabbed three things from the very top of the crate, just his blindfold--Customized with Haikuan's name on it--his favorite, furry, matching black handcuffs and the pastel pink vibrating cock ring that he'd taken an immediate liking to.

He held all the items out to Liu Haikuan and smiled, blinking up at him innocently, though Liu Haikuan saw right through him. The taller man narrowed his eyes as he took the items into his hands. "Just these? No butt plug, no vibrator--Nothing?"

"I was thinking...Maybe you could let me...Let me use the hot seat?"

Zhu Zanjin fluttered his eyelashes and Liu Haikuan chuckled as he realized what he wanted.

A couple months ago, Liu Haikuan had been shopping online for some more toys, wanting to spice their sex lives up even further when he came across something called a deluxe hot seat. A vibrating cushion with a vibrator right in the middle for the young boy to ride, Zhu Zanjin had fallen in love with the toy the first time he'd used it. Liu Haikuan had only allowed him to use it twice before, insisting on saving it for special occasions since he knew just how much Zhu Zanjin loved it.

Liu Haikuan had deemed this a special occasion, so why the hell not?

He grinned and nodded at Zhu Zanjin before patting his head gently. "I'll go get it. As much as I hate to see that skirt go, it's kind of fucking got to. I'm gonna need you to take that off. Just that, nothing else."

Zhu Zanjin nodded obediently and watched as Liu Haikuan left the room to go retrieve his favorite toy. He'd started storing it somewhere secret after he'd discovered Zhu Zanjin using it without his permission once. Zhu Zanjin could almost still feel the spanking he got for that.

Zhu Zanjin slowly shimmied his way out of the skirt, giggling as he thought about all the fun he was about to have.

Zhu Zanjin was sitting on the edge of the bed, grinding against it slowly as he bit the tips of his fingers in anticipation when Liu Haikuan finally came back. He placed the toy down in the middle of the floor, right across from the bed, and got it set up and lubed up before finally finding his way back to Zhu Zanjin.

He hummed in approval before gently placing the blindfold over Zanjin’s eyes, and then sliding the cock ring over his already dripping cock. He chuckled upon noticing how excited Zhu Zanjin was and gave the shorter man a gentle squeeze and stroke, causing him to suck in a sharp breath.

Liu Haikuan grabbed Zhu Zanjin's hands and cuffed them together behind his back before helping Zanjin stand up and walk toward the hot seat. He positioned him over it and slowly lowered him down onto the toy. The loud whine Zhu Zanjin let out as he sunk down onto the large plastic cock made Haikuan's cock twitch with interest. Liu Haikuan pressed the button on the shorter man's cock ring and watched as his hips jolted forward in response.

Liu Haikuan stepped away and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking in the beautiful sight of Zhu Zanjin's body, back arched and stomach poking out as his lips formed a beautiful pout. He bit his lips as he palmed his own erection through his jeans, unzipping them to relieve just a little bit of the pressure he was feeling.

He grabbed the remote and turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting, smirking as Zhu Zanjin let out another long whine, almost a whimper.

"Do you want a higher setting, baby?" Liu Haikuan questioned softly, eyes frantically moving from one spot of Zhu Zanjin's body to another until finally, they landed on his mouth, now wide open. Zhu Zanjin nodded quickly, licking his lip as he started to grind on the seat, pushing the vibrator deeper into himself as he did. "Yes, please."

"You're gonna have to earn it," Liu Haikuan mumbled, thumb tapping on the side of the remote slowly. "Why don't you tell me how you finally decided on dressing up for me, hmm? You seemed pretty opposed to it a few weeks ago."

"I was curious about what it'd be like, what it'd feel like, and how I'd look," Zhu Zanjin nearly whispered. "You've tried a lot of stuff for me so I figured I should try this out for you, and I'm glad I did. I-I like it." If Zhu Zanjin's hands weren't behind his back he'd run his fingers along the thin material of his knee socks.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I like wearing these clothes. They make me feel confident. Sexy." Zhu Zanjin grinned as he furrowed his brow, the cock ring sending tingles all through his cock. "Do you like them, gege? Really?"

"I do, baby," Liu Haikuan smiled, eyes softening as he did. "You looked so amazing in that skirt I just wanted to rip it off of you!"

"Good," Zhu Zanjin breathed. "I wanted to make you happy, daddy."

Liu Haikuan's breath caught in his throat as the word slipped so effortlessly off of Zhu Zanjin's tongue. They'd been together for a while now, and Zhu Zanjin had been calling him daddy for months now, but he never got used to the sweet sound of it.

"You made daddy very happy, baby." And Liu Haikuan made sure that Zhu Zanjin knew that by turning the intensity up just a little bit. Zhu Zanjin let out what Haikuan could only describe as a mewl and slowly began to lift himself up before sinking down onto the toy once again.

Liu Haikuan watched silently as Zhu Zanjin rode his toy, skin flushing more than it had been already as he made a show of bouncing up and down on it quickly, grinding his body in a way that made Haikuan's cock feel like it was about to burst, and arching his back while throwing his head back to expose his neck, which was Liu Haikuan's weakness, oddly enough. He was always touching Zhu Zanjin's neck or leaving slow, sweet kisses along it. He loved marking his boy by leaving small purple lovebites all along his thin neck, wordlessly telling the whole world that Zhu Zanjin belonged to him.

Liu Haikuan removed his clothes and turned the toy up to its highest intensity, watching as the young boy writhed around and cried out his name over and over again as the toy continued to vibrate inside of him, clearly massaging his G-spot. Liu Haikuan figured that if he didn't have his cock ring on, Zhu Zanjin would've come already. It wouldn't take him all that long as he'd obviously been excited all day, and the hot seat always got him off pretty quickly.

Liu Haikuan's eyes flickered down to Zhu Zanjin's cock, in all it's glistening pink glory. He looked as if he was about to burst, cock ring or not, and Haikuan licked his lips hungrily before slipping down to his knees and slowly crawling toward Zhu Zanjin.

Seconds later, Zhu Zanjin nearly screamed as he felt Haikuan's warm mouth wrapping around his throbbing cock. Liu Haikuan wasn't big on giving blowjobs--not that Zhu Zanjin minded one bit as he made sure to make up for it in other ways--but when he did--Shit. It was god damn magical in Zhu Zanjin's humble ass opinion.

"F-Fuck, yes," Zhu Zanjin whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to keep himself upright. His bouncing had come to an abrupt stop as soon as Liu Haikuan had swallowed his cock. Now his energy was being spent on trying not to pass out as the pleasurable feeling of Haikuan's tongue swirling around the tip of his head took him over.

"Daddy--So good, so fuc--mgh!" Zhu Zanjin cursed himself for picking out handcuffs. If he hadn't, he would've been able to run his fingers through Haikuan's hair as he so often did to him.

Zhu Zanjin's stomach clenched and unclenched as he panted harshly, eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he focused on nothing but the feeling of Haikuan's tongue trailing the underside of his cock and the vibrator still pounding the shit out of his G-spot. He was thankful when he felt Liu Haikuan's fingers fumbling with his cock ring, turning it off and then slipping it off just as easily as he'd put it on. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take not being able to cum, but now he didn't have to worry about it.

"C-Can I--"

Liu Haikuan tapped Zhu Zanjin's thigh and nodded a little as he flattened his tongue and waited patiently for Zhu Zanjin to cum. He did in a matter of seconds, filling Haikuan's mouth up with his seed as he cried out the man's name along with a few incoherent curses. Liu Haikuan hummed as he bobbed his head up and down Zhu Zanjin's length a few more times for good measure, slicking the shorter man's cock up with his own juices, and then pulled his mouth off with a pop.

Liu Haikuan turned the vibrator down before turning it off, lifted the blindfold so that it was resting on Zhu Zanjin's head and then stroked Zhu Zanjin's thigh slowly and swallowed all of his delicious cum, watching closely as the boy's eyes drooped as they always did after he'd come especially hard. He grinned lazily at Haikuan, blinking tiredly at him, and then his eyes drifted down to focus on Haikuan's own erection.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" Zhu Zanjin asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Only if you want to, Xiao Zhu."

"I do." Zhu Zanjin nodded, an adorable look of determination coming onto his face as he slowly stood up and stalked toward the bed. He ushered for Liu Haikuan to come over and sit down, and the other man obliged without any complaint, taking his spot on the edge of the bed again. Zhu Zanjin sunk down to his knees in between Liu Haikuan's legs and Haikuan pulled his blindfold down again, Zhu Zanjin smirking as he did.

Liu Haikuan guided his cock into Zhu Zanjin's mouth, letting out a hiss as Zhu Zanjin immediately got to work, allowing his tongue to trace every single vein that he could find on Haikuan's cock before finally, he allowed his mouth to go slack. Liu Haikuan took the hint and placed a firm hand on the back of Zhu Zanjin's head, guiding it forward so he could take more of him into his mouth.

Zhu Zanjin moaned as Haikuan's slow and patient pushing became needy and harsh. He'd always loved when Liu Haikuan fucked his face, especially when he was blindfolded and restrained. It made him feel like a real slut; Some toy for Liu Haikuan to play with until he was bored of it, and for some reason that made Zhu Zanjin's cock come to life once again.

Liu Haikuan squeezed his eyes shut tightly, cursing insistently as the head of his cock repeatedly brushed up against the back of Zhu Zanjin's throat. Zhu Zanjin was moaning once again and Liu Haikuan sucked in a sharp breath as all his muscles tensed. He pushed Zhu Zanjin's face down until his nose was buried in his dark pubic hair and then came with a loud groan. Zhu Zanjin gagged only a few times, and Haikuan held him in place even while he did, knowing that he could take it.

When he was done coming, Liu Haikuan slowly removed his hand from Zhu Zanjin's hair and watched as the boy removed his mouth from his cock, red lipstick smudged, saliva and cum dribbling down his chin as he swallowed what hadn't escaped his mouth and then grinned. "Good?" He questioned softly.

"Very good." Liu Haikuan nearly cooed.

Liu Haikuan removed Zhu Zanjin's blindfold before reaching around to uncuff him and then guided the shorter man onto the bed. They lied there side by side, silence taking over the room for a few moments before Liu Haikuan decided to break it.

"Thank you," he muttered. "You looked gorgeous in those clothes, you know?"

"Thanks, daddy," Zhu Zanjin grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"...We're not done right?"

"What?"

"I still want you to fuck me." Zhu Zanjin blushed. Liu Haikuan chuckled and shook his head at the shorter man. "Give me a few minutes Xiao Zhu, and then fuck you I most certainly motherfucking shall."

Zhu Zanjin grinned as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand, propping himself up as he stared at Haikuan. "You know what I think would be cool?" He questioned. Liu Haikuan raised a brow as a small smirk made its way onto his face. Zhu Zanjin had mischief in his eyes and that always turned out to be a good thing for him. "What?" He asked.

"Maybe I could wear some lingerie for you. Maybe...Something with lace? Or silk? All black, obviously. Or maybe blue, cause it’s your color and I want to make it clear that I am yours...Also I really wanna wear it under some really sexy clothes like maybe a mini skirt or something? A leather mini skirt. And your leather jacket." Zhu Zanjin giggled as Liu Haikuan stared at him, pupils dilating seemingly with every word. "Ooh, what if I come to your work wearing that? I bet it'd be really cool to be there with you all day, teasing the hell out of you. I'd be good, obviously. I'd just sit in a corner and do some paperwork or something, but I bet you'd spend the whole day staring at me. Or maybe I can go to that sports bar you and your basketball posse go to. I’d sit prettily next to you and well you know I can never sit with my legs closed for too long, so I'm sure I'd end up flashing you or some customer just coming in to drink."

Zhu Zanjin's hand went from gently massaging Liu Haikuan's arm to tracing patterns on his stomach to sliding down to grab the man's cock and give him a few firm strokes. "After you've finished your business for the day I bet we'd have some real fun. I'd love to wear that black widow cosplay you bought secretly for me and don’t think I didn’t know about that. I heard you talking in your sleep how if I wear that your marvel collection would be complete, you and your marvel obsession! Giving more attention to that than me!" Zhu Zanjin pouted as he narrowed his eyes and Liu Haikuan chuckled before leaning up to peck his lips. "That's only my second favorite thing baby, you’re like my number one." Liu Haikuan corrected him before reaching down to place a hand over the shorter man.

Liu Haikuan wrapped an arm around Zhu Zanjin and brought him in for a long kiss, groaning as he tasted traces of himself on Zhu Zanjin's tongue. Zhu Zanjin continued stroking the man's cock at a steady pace, humming as he felt it hardening once again. The urge to suck Liu Haikuan off again was strong, but he also really fucking wanted the man to be buried deep inside of him, filling him up.

"Gege," Zhu Zanjin whined after pulling away from the man. "I want you in me. Now."

"Well aren't your excited, Demanding things from me like you're my boss." Liu Haikuan chuckled. Zhu Zanjin rolled his eyes. "My balls are only huge because they're filled with cum. Maybe you could fix that?"

Liu Haikuan decided not to say anything as he sat up and grabbed Zhu Zanjin's arm. He pushed the shorter man so that he was on his stomach, facing the large mirror, and then straddled his legs. He squeezed Zhu Zanjin's ass cheeks before pulling them apart and letting out a low whistle. Zhu Zanjin's pretty pink hole was calling his name.

Zhu Zanjin let out a desperate whine as Haikuan pushed a finger inside of him, curling it expertly before allowing it to slide out again. He repeated this process over and over again until Zhu Zanjin was fidgeting around underneath him and whining his name quietly, begging him for something more.

Liu Haikuan worked his way up to three fingers, teasing Zhu Zanjin until he thought the shorter man was going to start sobbing right then and there, and then he readjusted their positions so that Zhu Zanjin was on all fours and he was between the his legs.

One second, Zhu Zanjin was desperately pushing his hips back, trying to line himself up with Liu Haikuan's cock and finally get what he'd been waiting for seemingly forever, and the next, Haikuan was thrusting in and out of him wildly, his quick pace and brute force pushing the Zanjin damn near off the bed.

Zhu Zanjin cried out as Haikuan's cock plunged in and out of him relentlessly and Liu Haikuan grabbed Zhu Zanjin's neck, forcing his head backward. "Look at how damn pretty you are," Liu Haikuan growled, eyeing Zhu Zanjin through the mirror. "You look so fucking good right now, baby. You always look good when I'm fucking you."

"T-Thank you, daddy," Zhu Zanjin moaned. "Ah! You're gonna make me cum again."

Liu Haikuan grinned and slowed down his pace, making his thrusts deeper and reveling in the sound of Zhu Zanjin's desperate cries and constant cursing. He let go of the shorter man's neck and Zhu Zanjin lowered his upper body onto the bed, burying his face into the sheets. He felt warm all over, sweat dripping down his stomach and his skin getting even redder, if possible. He loves being in this position, with nothing else but to hold onto the sheet as Haikuan takes his pleasure out of the expense of his body. To have his dick inside him, pounding and bending him at any given place or time, oh he’ll be so good to Liu Haikuan. He will become such a pretty docile wife for him if only he can have this forever.

Liu Haikuan's slow thrusts were hitting his G-spot just right, and that along with the feeling of Haikuan's hands digging into his hips nearly sent Zhu Zanjin over the edge. Feeling Zhu Zanjin clench around him, Liu Haikuan change his pace, grabbed hold of both Zanjin’s hips, tilting him back even further until Zhu Zanjin was nearly bent double, and began to pound his ass in earnest, chasing his impending orgasm.

The new angle gave better access to both of them: Zhu Zanjin let out a sharp cry at each thrust, babbling out Liu Haikuan's name repeatedly, and a moment later he stiffened up, his entire body shaking as he came all over the sheets without his dick having even been touched. His orgasm made his ass clench even tighter around Liu Haikuan's dick, and the pressure and heat were too much: with a growl Liu Haikuan shoved as deep as he could and followed him over the edge, riding out his orgasm deep inside Zhu Zanjin.

Liu Haikuan collapsed beside him and immediately pulled him closer, cuddling him despite the fact that they were both about to burn up.

"I’m glad I decided to dress up for you." Zhu Zanjin chuckled. "I might just have to invest in an evening gown. How do you feel about that gege?"

"You do it and you won't leave this bedroom ever again."


End file.
